


Who Framed Asami Sato?

by cartooneddiva



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Attempted Murder, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, possibly??, the year is up to you to decide, there's a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartooneddiva/pseuds/cartooneddiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato, CEO and business owner of Future Intensities, rich woman that has it all. Fortunes, fame, beauty, is arrested for murder. Was it her though? //Making this as vague as possible.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Framed Asami Sato?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this also a long, long time ago. I'm not sure how it is now but...I hope it's as I remember!

It was humid out, though she wore her usual attire which was quite heavy for summer weather. Heat never bothered her, growing up in the Fire Nation, working on engines in one hundred degrees. Nope. A little hot flash like this would never effect her. She was just exiting the building.The one she worked at. The one she owned and built with her own two hands. The day was as boring as ever with meeting after meeting, she couldn't wait to get home, and kick her feet up on her nice cozy, leather couch. Other than being a long, stressful day, it was normal, nothing out of the ordinary, until her foot hit pavement and everything took a hard left from there. Her life was over. A total downward spiral happening within, no less than, ten seconds. The same ground her feet walked on every single day, the one she created after the fall of the city, was now a cold place to rest on. Nothing to do, nowhere to run. She had given up. The hard metal around her wrists as she was yanked away and tossed inside a vehicle. She lowly snickered. Even the car she was in was an invention of hers. She let out a exhale, glancing out through the foggy glass to the side of her. This was really it for her? She was being hauled off in the back a cop car, down to the station for spirits knows what. They came at her guns a blazing at her. Those poorly manufactured weapons too from her 'competitor', if she could call them that, Cabbage Corp. She would never create a object of destruction, she was nothing like her father. She had changed the name of the company for the better since his arrest. Now, she was heading to the same place he was, for an ungodly unknown reason. The vehicle came to a halt and her eyes opened. When did I close my eyes, her first thought was, out of the many possible ones. The officers grabbed her by the wrists forcefully, she yelped at them that they were being rough with her, obviously, they weren't listening to her. She obliged, going into the large building ahead of her. It was massive, frightening. She'd never been in there before, well, as a criminal that is, she was in there all the time other than that, making deals with the Chief of Police which was standing in front of her as she contemplated to herself.

"Asami Sato, age 34, CEO and owner of Future Industries, correct," the disgruntled voice of the older lady read off the clipboard she was holding in her grasp, eyeing the woman with hatred. What did she ever do to her? She nodded, raising her eyebrows, very confused, she began to ask why she was there being immediately hushed by the officer.

"We have a warrant for your arrest. You're charged with the kidnappings and murders of three women, possibly four, in the first degree," she slammed the board down against her metal desk, her expression filled with rage. Overall, Asami was concern, curious, and so, so, confused. The fiery woman's eyes squinted, her teeth gritting, fist clenching, "I hope you rot in hell for what you've done." Her eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed, spit flying at her as she spoke with undying fury. Tears welling up in her eyes, rising quickly to the surface, her body starting to tremble. Was it fear, or was it that she was possibly going to jail for the rest of her life?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Denial.

"Quite your bullshitting, and save it, kid. You know everything. We have someone identifying you at the seen of the crime, it's over for you, hot shot."

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything about these so called 'murders'! I've been caught up in so much work recently that I haven't had time to even turn on a radio," she spat. Anger. The woman flopped down in her metallic chair, her elbows colliding with the surface of her desk and that deadly stare still locked on to the young woman. She didn't reciprocate. Challenging the girl would only make her more furious.

"Can you at least tell me who identified me?" Barraging. The graying woman shot a confused look and shrugged, replying with her usual 'beats me.' She groaned, tears starting to fall down her cheeks, cascading there way down her neck. Depression. This was really it. She was going to jail. How would she survive in jail? She heard stories about how awful it is, how you can get raped, or killed by the other prisoners. She gulped, it was dry and it wasn't like they were going to treat her to the luxury of water. Coming from the high, expensive life, how could she go to jail? Why would she want to kill people? What was her motive? Did the police even think of that? They didn't even interrogate her, they went straight to arrest her because someone claimed they saw her. Was it really her? It wasn't. She remembers that she was busy the last couple weeks with important paper work, it couldn't be her. Was someone impersonating her? Lying? She sighed, her head sinking towards the floor. Well, if she was going to jail, might as well make it memorable, since this would be her last time seeing the outside world, maybe even someone she knew.

Acceptance.

xxx

She sat in the cell, her cell, glancing at the ankle chains, the cuffs keeping her ankles together tightly and to the bench she sat on. Luckily, they took off the wrist ones, she didn't know why, it made it easier to escape, not that she would but if she wanted to, she could. She was thinking over an escape plan in her head, every plan getting caught no matter what. She chuckled and placed her hands on her knees. What was she even doing in this cell anyway? Well, she knew why but for someone that commits felonies of such high treason are sent to max security. Not that she did them, she told herself, but it was obvious that she was being kept her until her ride arrived. Probably an airship and most likely a Future Industries one too. She gave a weak smile until the guard watching her every move commented on her.

"Why are you smiling? Are you happy that you're being sent to solitary," he looked genuinely puzzled and so did she. She shook her head, "no, no, I was thinking about what airship they're probably going to send," she answered and he nodded even more baffled than before. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was eyeing her from the corner's of his amber eyes, "well, I'm pretty sure they're picking you up by car, and then transferring you on train, then airship to some remote island. I'm not so sure, I just over heard that from the higher ups." She cocked her eyebrows, noticing no markings on his uniform, no evidence of what rank he would be.

"What exactly are you. I mean, a cop, I know, obviously, but what do you do here," she questioned him as he lowered his head. He hated that question, and he always got it when he worn his uniform. The constant, 'what's your rank', or 'what do you do', he was sick of it. With a pout on his face, he looked towards her, his golden eyes meeting green ones, "I'm a rookie, I just started. BeiFong hired me because I solved a case outside of the system on my own. You can say I'm like a private, but lower than that," he grunted. She flashed a toothy grin, getting a faint blush from the man, "you got me pretty good, don't you think?"

"Yeah, about that. You didn't do it, did you," he pried, his demeanor becoming rather serious quickly. She clasped her hands together, fingers interlacing and shook her head, "no. I have no idea what is going on right now. I haven't heard of anything strange going on recently, and I've been in my study all day and night. Who determined, or should I say, mistakenly, thought I was at a crime seen?" It was an interesting question and boy, did she want answers. Her hands grew sweaty as she clenched them together awaiting her answer. By the look in his eye, he knew something she didn't, and she wanted him to fess up. She flashed a innocent smile, a pleading one, close to begging for the answer. She wasn't going to threaten the person, she wasn't a person of harm at all unless it came down to it. And how would she manage to do it anyway? She was going to a solitary island all for herself for the rest of her life. There was no way she could cause ill to a human thousands of miles away. He shook his head, muttering something she wasn't able to hear.

"It wasn't someone that clearly said it was you that did it," that statement threw her off. What did he mean by that? Then why did they arrest her? He began again, "the description was tall, thin, fancy Fire Nation clothing, long black, beautiful hair. She said she couldn't identify the gender but they packed a powerful punch, and the woman is a professional fighter after all, she should know." With that, the resemblance the mystery woman made was uncanny. It did sound a lot like her. Although she couldn't find out the gender, she was pretty spot on. It still wasn't her though. And a pro fighter? What would a murder want to do with her? Asami's eyebrows raised, "do you know the girl's name per chance," she asked. She was a fan of fighting, close tabs on a few of the woman. She found some of them mighty attractive. The thought popped into her mind for a split second, her face heating up and as soon as it was there, it was gone. He shrugged, "no idea. Don't let anybody know I told you this. I could lose my job for telling you." With a nod, she looked away. There was silence, and more silence until she couldn't bear it anymore.

"Excuse me, sir," she spoke up, glancing over at the dark haired man. He peaked over at her, muttering a 'what'.

"I have another question, just a quick one, and I think you can answer it," she whispered back as he turned towards her. He gave a nod to acknowledge he was listening and she begun, "inform me, I never really heard about these murders. Can you sum them up for me?" He whined, "I don't think you should know that. Maintaining you innocents and not knowing what happened will surely get you a not guilty vote." She clenched her teeth. This wasn't work out easy for her. Arguing was the only solution.

"Not knowing might make me look guilty, looking like a fool that doesn't know about the crime she committed, and giving an alibi that can't be covered. I should also mention that knowing the circumstances I am in, think about the motive. Who are the victims? Why would someone like me want to end an innocent life? I don't want to cause harm, I do nothing to interfere with the people. I nearly built this city after being destroyed so many years ago, why would I kill the people in it," Asami gave an antagonizing statement, glaring at him like she was about to pounce, she would if she wasn't bound in chains. With a huff, and moving to the side, he split the beans.

"I don't remember the individual's names, but they were low lives. Living on the streets basically. Working corners and thieving. We would have caught them, no doubt, until they started disappearing and showing up dead. The lucky one, that professional fighter girl, made it out alive. I'm guessing whoever did this dumped her body, presuming she had died and brought her to the location she was found. She;s in the hospital now, when she identified the figure, she was pretty heavy set on some big time drugs. I'm surprised we followed her lead and made the arrest. We didn't even interrogate you, search your apartment, or anything I know of. I'm not sure if we made the right decision, and clearly, we didn't. I'm so sorry this is happening to you," speaking with anguish, finishing with despair, he opened the cell door, cuffing her hands in the process and unlocking the anklets.

"Your ride is here," sorrow filled the man's voice as he began to slowly and steady lead her into the next room. She noticed that he was taller, sort of lanky, and was very pale. She looked forward, doom awaiting her, getting a glance at the guard one last time, "hey, I never got your name," she hollered, raising a hand, well, both due to the restraints.

"Mako."

"My name's As-" she was cut off by the police yanking her away, followed by the call of Mako in the distance, "I know who you are, Miss. Sato. Obviously." Duh. What an idiot she was. She was about to tell her name to a cop that arrested her, of course he knew her name. She dropped her head into her palms as she was thrown like an inanimate object, into the back of the SatoMobile. A newer model too. The ones she designed to travel all terrain and weather. It included some new features. A radio, a heater, and being the genius she is, thinking ahead, air conditioning, for days in summer that are hotter than the Boiling Rock. By the time they made their way out of Republic City, even with the radio blasting, she could feel herself giving in to the void. Her dreams taking over her and maybe, just maybe, she'd wake up in her silk sheeted bed the next morning, bright an early for another boring day at the office. Thrilling.

xxx

Her mouth was agape, a hint of droll slipping out of the corner of her lips and down the crook of her neck when the machine jerked to a stop. She was awoken from her slumber suddenly, lurching forward and grabbing ahold of the nearest object, so happening to be the car door, basically holding it shut. At that moment, the door was pulled from the other side and she forgot that she was gripping the handle close to herself. The man on the other side was shouting about resisting and she immediately let go. Being dragged out, she looked around, the area seeming nowhere familiar.

"Where are we? I thought I was going on a train," she muttered. There was no train station in sight for miles. Really, there wasn't anything for miles. There was only a small cement building and it looked run down. It looked as if they were in the middle of an abandoned town, possibly in the Earth Kingdom? Nobody replied to her and she was handed off, to what she guessed, was the warden of the jail. They gave silent nods and the city officers were in their car and back off to where they belonged. The man looked at her, he was about eye level with her, maybe a couple inches taller, emerald eyes, dark hair slicked back, though, some hairs still stuck up in the back. He was wearing a usual Earth Kingdom officer outfit, his rank looked like he was maybe a sergeant, or corporal, she wasn't very good with military basics. He wasn't the warden then, possibly the guard that was going to watch her. Watch me for the rest of my life, she thought. He did look about the same age, so at least, death due us part. He waved for her to follow him, not laying a finger on her. She was surprised. The doors opened, then closed and it grew extremely dark.

"Don't worry! We've got some light in here somewhere," she could hear him fumbling around with plenty of clangs and groans of pain. She saw him swipe a match, the tiny flame igniting, and a lamp near by ready to be kindled. With that, there was light in the darkness, an ember of hope shining in the Fire Nation styled lantern. He smiled brightly, "Look! Now you can see where you're going to spend eternity!" He pointed to a nearby cell, and his smiled turned rotten as she shot him a glare.

"Oh gee, Miss. Sato. That was awfully rude of me," he laughed, rubbing his neck in embarrassment, "but you see, at least you have company?" He was shy, shrugging it off with a cheesy grin as she shook her head and began her walk of shame into her chambers. He gave the same dumb smile, "see, that wasn't so hard," he remarked, locking the gate with a sharp click. She inhaled sharply and exhaled angrily. She didn't want to speak. Maybe, she would never speak again. That was her own personal choice and frankly, she didn't mind never to utter another word to a human again if it's the last thing she does. She gazed around her new home. A cot, an awful looking toilet with a roll of that cheap papery toilet paper, nothing to wash her hands which gave her the chills. Which practically brings the thought, what about bathing? Would they clean her with a hose, give her new clothing? A twinge was felt in her stomach, and her eyes widened. The only word to describe it was. Gross.

"Um, Miss. Sato? I forgot to give these to you. Regulation, sorry," he stepped on her ground and slid a pair of green garments towards her. They looked like pajamas but more dressy, and it didn't scream prisoner at all. They were just simple green clothing, a pair of sock, slippers, pants and a blouse. She hesitated then nodded. She went to unbutton her jacket but the man was still looking, they both became fluttered and glancing at the dirt floor.

"Excuse you, can I have at least a little privacy. I know I'm an apparent murder but I'm still a woman," she hissed as was he twiddling his thumbs. The words hit him like a silver bullet, he gave her a soldiers salute, an about face, and returned to attention. She pulled her coat off, looking at the logo of the sleeve, her thumb brushing over it lightly as the object fluttered to the soil. She slipped her hands under her tank, the one she usually wore everyday for working out or fixing engines. It was full of ugly stains that would never come out, but she loved it. It made the tawny cloth original to her tastes. Did she have to take it off, it was only an undershirt.

"Hey, uh, sir guard."

He glanced over his shoulder at the woman sporting the nasty tank top, in the process of taking it off. He looked away quickly, even with the little light in the room, he could see so much detail. He answered, "yeah," he stuttered. Her eyebrows twitched, as a cocky smirk toyed at her lips.

"Is it okay if I leave my tank on underneath these garbs?"

He turned around, complete over his shame, more concerned, "won't you be hot in two layers," he pointed to the think looking tank top she wore. She smiled, "not at all. I grew up in the Fire Nation, worked on cars in boiling weather, basically dove into a pit of lava. I'm fine."

"Oooh, I'd love to hear about that lava story, care to share?"

"I have the rest of my life to share anything you want, so why not," she laughed. He chucked, placing his hands on his knees then his stomach and finally pointing at her. Was he laughing at her or with her? She gave a weak smile and forced laughter as he complimented her joke. She tilted her, and messed with the hem of the top, "so? Can I wear it?" He looked surprised, like a 'didn't I already answer that' way. He shrugged and turned around, "that's totally up to you, Miss. Sato."

"My name is Asami. I feel old when people call me Miss. I'm only thirty four. So, please, call me Asami," she elongated her name, most likely giving him the hint she wanted his in return. And he took the clue very well.

"The name's Bolin, and I know who you are, Asami. I wouldn't have this job if it wasn't for you," she continued to change and by the time she could think of something, anything to say, she was fully clothed and being cut off from what she was about to say. His voice was full of wisdom, truth, but most of all, anguish, like the man she spoke before him.

"To tell you the truth, Asami, I don't think you committed these crimes. Not that you couldn't because you're totally a badass looking woman, but that's not my point. Someone was preying on these women, keeping tabs on them, hunting them. They had a motive. What would a millionaire like yourself have to do with some scummy people like them? You don't have a motive. Especially to kill. You've helped Republic City, putting your own life on the line for the citizens, why would you want to end the lives of the people you'd risk your life for? This who situation is so insane. You know the saying 'innocent until proven guilty?' Well, doesn't that apply here? I heard that you didn't have the right to an attorney or an interrogation, that the Chief threw you in here against the will of the mayor. I guess you'll have a trail in the coming future but it's still disrespecting the law."

He ended with a shrug and a shake of his head. She didn't have anything to reply with. She knew that she wasn't guilty, obviously, she'd know if she murdered people, right? With a heavy grunt, she collapsed onto the uncomfortable cot set up in the dark. At least she managed to land on it. He sat on a wooden bench across the room, placing the light between them and cleared his throat. She glanced at him, green eyes to green as he chuckled, "so, thirty four? You don't look a day over twenty two!" She forced a weak grin. It was true. She really was getting old though she never felt that way. She still felt as young as ever, like she just turned eighteen, or just started driving. The world was always exciting, full of adventure. Life always throws curves. Like the biggest one yet. Going to jail for murder.

"Yeah, lots of makeup. You'd be able to tell without it."

He gasped, covering his mouth with his hands liked he'd seen a ghost, "Asamj Sato wears that makeup stuff? I would have never guested! You look so flawless all the time, it's hard to tell. Even in a jail cell, you still look like a queen!" This time, the smile on her lips was real. Was he really telling the truth? She snickered, her eyebrows twitching upwards, "honestly, I look terrible without pampering myself." He waved her off, making odd sounds with his lips before crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Real beauty comes from inside, and you're a beautiful person on the inside," he spoke a lot with his hands, gesturing to his heart then to her. She clenched the fabric of the green cloth of her pants. Apparently, many people didn't think the same way Bolin did though. She wouldn't be awaiting certain life to rot in prison if people thought she had inner beauty. She couldn't get the fact that she was bound to a cell in four cement walls for the rest of her life. Everything said and done was a constant reminder. It killed her. Would she ever see the sky again? What the stars look like on a clear night or a rainy night? Who would run her company? She knew who and it made her grit her teeth. The only thing she could do was wither in anguish or rage. That, or talk to the guard. Remarkably, he was friendly and supported her too.

"About that lava story," she began.

xxx

Her fingers twitched, eyes fluttering open to reveal a white room, blue accents and a heavy amount of medical equipment. She felt weak and couldn't move her body. She swallowed hard, it was extremely dry and she could barely speak. There was a rush of pain through her and she hacked. Her throat felt like it was collapsing inward so she began reaching for it. Her wrists were restricted by different sets of IVs. Her airway tightened, trying to vocalize yet nothing coming out but groans. A tingling feeling shot in through her back, electricity down her spine, a sharp crush in her stomach. Her lungs felt like they were being squeezed to tight, her pit felt like daggers. Why was no one coming to her aid? Was she dying? She tightly squeezed her eyes shut and suddenly, there was a hand on hers.

"You're awake! Honey, she's awake! Doctor! Doctor! Nurse! She woke up!"

She noticed the voice. It was familiar. Her eyelids shot open and she could breath again, taking a sharp inhale. Panning the room, cerulean eyes met similar ones. The muscular man hovered above her, clutching her much smaller hand in his. She groaned, hair sticking to the surface of her face. She was drenched with sweat from her panicking earlier. The lump in her throat finally felt gone and she spoke up.

"Dad? What happened? Where am I?"

He smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. She didn't know why he was crying. She woke up, she was fine. Her eyebrows raised slightly, already back to her cocky attitude, she questioned about the tears and was ignored. Even more curious than before, her gaze made its way to her mother that was on the other side of her, asking the same questions.

"It's a long story, Korra. We'll explain once the doctor examines you."

She shrugged, wincing with every touch given. The pain wasn't gone yet and letting her parents know that, still, she was recovering. They pulled away with nods, sitting in the chairs next to her, hands tangled around the woman's forearm. Her glance shifted to the television, repeating the daily news when the recognizable Shiro Shinobi's voice spoke.

"Again, the arrest of 34 year old, Asami Sato, owner of Future Industries, still fresh in the air. If you are tuning in now, the murder and kidnapping of three woman has been identified. Assault charges are being pressed by the family of the surviving victim. In coming news! We have footage from the arrest!"

Usually, the man spoke bullshit, but what was playing intrigued her. The grainy film rolled, muffled voices could be heard, loud ones. Then, there was the aslant shown. She looked towards her father quickly then back to the television.

"Dad, who's that?"

She could feel him enraged, fueled with anger and disgust. His eyes narrowed, tightening his grasp around the woman, "that's the bastard that did this to you." With that, the woman's picture flashed on the screen. Though, not full of color and not very big, she could make out details of facial features. She tried to focus. What happened to her? The news said murders, and assault, possibly attempt at murder? With what her career was, being a business owner, why would she want to kill? Especially someone like her? She was no detective, but this woman didn't do it. She never even seen her before. Her face didn't look familiar at all. That's it. Who is she? She couldn't have done it. She would have remembered that face.

"It wasn't her," she muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue, geesh. Very dialog heavy, something I'm not used to. Also! I'm not so sure if I'll continue you this. I did write this a long time ago and forgot about my plans for it... I'll leave that up to you guys! The readers! If you want me to continue writing this, what do you want to see? Thanks for reading!


End file.
